candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:3primetime3/Guess the Object (Round 3)
Hey guys! So after Wildoneshelper’s clever object, I don’t think you have the energy to ask more questions again and guess another one right? Well, this one is a little different, and much easier. I will give you the all the information you need, and you have to answer it. As simple as that. Except, there is a catch – information will be kept private for this post. Please email me the answers at hhh.snowbird.aaa@gmail.com with the subject being “Can you sit on it?” Also, after your email, please be sure to sign your username that you go by in Candy Crush Saga Wiki. I won’t know who James Harvey is! I will then give you your score on your message wall. The first user who gets 100% will win the round. The Riddles #This object is pitch black. You usually don’t pay attention to it, but is always there – in fact, everywhere! It comes in all shapes and sizes. What is this object I am thinking of? #Everyone needs it, but this tangible object is quietly running out. We don’t seem to care. Al we do is waste more of it every day. We know it is bad, but we go on our old ways until it is gone. Then we will know how important it is. What is this object? #This object is known as magical and special. It can be found more than once on the Candy Crush Saga Wiki. It is known as a party! And also, a song has been written about it. What is this object? #These two objects (not two countries) have been fighting against each other for more than 100 years. Many people have been put to jail or killed in this famous feud. This feud still lives on now. Both sides refuse to change their thinking. Name these two objects. It is an inquisition! #These objects that comes from eggs (that is not scrambled or sunny-side up) can be short or long. But either way, it can easily fit in a hole as a child and an adult. It sizzles like bacon. It does not have legs or hands, but for some odd reason, it has a backbone. It peels itself like onions, but it still lives. No, it is not breakfast (there goes your first choice, right?) What is this object that you do not eat in the morning? #This object runs down like crazy, faster than everyone. And it never gets tired and sleeps. In other words, it runs 24/7. This object never shares secrets, gets mad at anyone, and in fact, never yells, talks, or screams at anyone (but yes, it has a large mouth). But it keeps a secret everyone knows about: It doesn’t run up! What is this silent object that can make a lot of noise? #Everybody has it. We choose if we want to use it or not. It is the motor that drives us to conquering new things. Using it, we can think “outside the box.” Using it, we can do things that we could never do before. We traveled to the moon and back. Using this same concept, can we travel to Mars and back? Of course we can, with this, and… money. Inspired by this, a recent renowned composer who was assassinated when he was 40 wrote a song about this also. Name this concept and the composer. # T,T,F,S,E,T,S,… The pattern will go on indefinitely. What are the next three letters? Yeah, this one is kind of hard. #You will only get this question wrong if you do not answer it. When is 3primetime3’s birthday? Yes, I have made it public for a while and hid it when I wanted to keep in my personal information. I will be looking forward for your email! NOTE: YOU ONLY GET ONE CHANCE. -3primetime3- Cool! You found it. You know me well enough to find a hidden question. Why would I give a test with 9 questions? 10 is the number! Go to my user page on Community Central for the last question and click on the edit button. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs